The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
In cloud computing, a cloud may be a computer server or a collection of computer servers that provide file storage services. Typically, a user obtains cloud file storage services from a third party that owns and operates the cloud. Third party cloud storage may be desirable because it frees the user from having to maintain file storage servers. A user may store files on and retrieve files from the cloud through a computer network such as, for example, the Internet. Various cloud-based storage services typically use shared key solutions to enable file sharing and other access functionality through the cloud. However, these solutions, which implement public key infrastructure, have several disadvantages including complex infrastructure maintenance that generally involves a high level of technical competency.